Harry Potter et la recherche des Horcruxes
by Nicolas Cohen Potter
Summary: Suite d'Harry Potter et le Prince de SangMêlé . Harry quitte les Dursleys et va à la recherche des Horcruxes. Couples Harry et Ginny ainsi que Ron et Hermione. Le rating est simplement pour prévention.


Harry Potter et la recherche des Horcruxes

Chapitre 1 : Adieu les Dursley

Harry se réveilla. Il était le 30 juillet 1997. C'était sa dernière journée complète à demeurer chez les Dursley dans sa vie toute entière. Harry était heureux de pouvoir enfin quitter cette maison de malheur. Le lendemain, il allait avoir 17 ans et serait donc enfin majeur. Il allait partir chez la famille Weasley pour aller voir le mariage de Bill avec Fleur Delacour. Ensuite, il voudrais aller à Godric's Hollow pour voir son ancienne maison et voir les tombes de ses parents. Ensuite, il allait partir à la recherche des Horcruxes avec Ron et Hermione. Harry avait passé son permis de transplanage la semaine précédente. La veille, il avait reçu une lettre du Professeur McGonnagall qui a remplaçée à la fin de la dernière année le professeur Dumbledore :

_M. Potter, _

_Cette lettre est pour vous annoncé que malheureusement l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard n'ouvrira pas ses portes cette année pour cause la présente guerre qui fait de plus en plus de désastre et la douloureuse perte du Pr. Dumbledore l'année dernière._

_Veuillez accepter mes sincères excuses et mes salutations distingués _

_Pr. Minerva McGonnagall_

_Directrice par intérim de Poudlard_

Il n'allait donc pas avoir de problème à devoir se trouver une bonne excuse pour ne pas se présenter à Poudlard cette année. Harry alla prendre un bon repas et puis il décida d'aller prendre une longue marche puisque c'était une très belle journée ensoleillée. Il quitta la maison, alla dans la rue et la traversa. Il alla dans un parc quelques rues plus loin. Il s'arrêta pour se reposer et pour réfléchir. Il pensa à l'année précédente. Ce fut toute une année, la 6è année d'Harry à Poudlard.

Tout d'abord, il est sorti avec Ginny Weasley, ce fut un des meilleurs moments de sa vie. Ensuite, les séances avec le professeur Dumbledore où il a commencé a en savoir plus sur la vie de son ennemi : Lord Voldemort. Ensuite, la recherche des Horcruxes et finalement, la mort du directeur de Poudlard. Il resta là à penser pendant des heures et des heures et ensuite il continua sa marche si bien qu'il était près de 10 heures du soir quand il revint enfin chez les Dursley. En revenant , il était trop fatigué de sa journée et il décida donc d'aller se coucher. Il s'endormit presque aussitôt tellement il était fatigué.

Le lendemain matin, plus précisément vers les huit heures, il se réveilla, prit toutes ses choses dans sa chambre, descendit dire adieu à son oncle et à sa tante qui étaient dans le salon et transplana devant le Terrier. Il cogna à la porte et pénétra dans la demeure des Weasley. Mme Weasley le prit dans ses bras, le serra fort et l'étrangla presque et ensuite il se dirigea dans l'ancienne chambre de Fred et de Georges où il constata qu'il y avait une pancarte marquée Harry dessus. Il était très heureux de savoir qu'il était considéré comme de la famille. Harry pensait beaucoup à Ginny depuis le début des vacances et il a réalisé qu'elle n'était pas plus en danger avec lui que sans lui. Il s'est remémoré l'épisode de la Chambre des Secrets lors de sa deuxième année à Poudlard. Il alla donc voir Ginny dans sa chambre. Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre de la cadette de la famille et alla s'assoire à côté de la ravissante rousse qui était assise sur son lit. Il lui dit : Ginny, j'ai repensé à tout ce qui c'est passé l'an dernier et j'ai finalement réalisé que tu étais déjà en danger rien qu'en étant une Weasley et que tu ne courrais pas plus de danger en étant avec moi et je voulais savoir si tu voudrais rester avec moi car moi je t'aime encore énormement. 

Pour toute réponse, Ginny sauta dans les bras du brun et elle l'embrassa très longuement tout comme lors de leur premier baiser. Ils descendirent ensuite pour manger. Tous les autres membres de la famille étaient déjà installés à la table à manger. Harry et Ginny s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre, main dans la main. Mme Weasley prit la parole :

Ma petite Ginny, je vois que tu as trouvé un garçon très bien pour toi et je suis contente pour toi et de voir qu'Harry fait parti de notre famille officiellement.

Merci beaucoup maman, ça me fait vraiment chaud au cœur ! lui répondit la cadette de la famille.

Les autres membres de la famille Weasley étaient également heureux de savoir que Ginny était entre de bonnes mains avec Harry. Après le repas, les Weasley partirent au Chemin de Traverse pour acheter des cadeaux pour l'aniversaire de Harry. À leur retour, ils commencèrent à le fêter. Tout d'abord, Mme Weasley alla voir Harry et Ginny et leur demandèrent de la suivre dans la cuisine à l'endroit où se situait l'horloge de grand-mère. Mme Weasley ajouta d'un coup de baguette magique une aiguille portant le nom d'Harry. Celui-ci était ému. Il dit :

Merci beaucoup Mme Weasley, c'est très gentil de votre part de m'accepter ainsi dans votre famille.

Harry, c'est nous qui sommes fiers de t'avoir dans notre famille. Lui répondit Mme Weasley

Les jumeaux allèrent voir Harry et lui offrirent un exemplaire de tout ce qu'ils possédaient dans leur boutique de farces et attrapes sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il les remercia chaleureusement. Ensuite, Ron lui offrit un livre sur le Quidditch. Finalement, Ginny lui offrit une magnifique chaîne avec un cœur marqué H.P et G.W. à l'intérieur. Harry l'embrassa pour la remercier.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione arriva au Terrier. Harry et Ginny se demandaient bien quand Ron et Hermione allaient avouer leurs sentiments l'un envers l'autre. Le mariage arriva à grands pas et Mme Weasley était de plus en plus stressée. Finalement le jour du mariage arriva.

La famille de Fleur arriva tôt le matin même du mariage. Bill, quand à lui s'était remit de ce qui lui était arrivé au mois de juin ne portant aucune blessure, aucune marque restante et pour le bonheur de la famille, sans séquelle. Il ne se transformera pas en loup-garou contre toute attente. La cérémonie se fit vite. Le soir venu, Ron et Hermione arrivèrent dans la chambre d'Harry la main dans la main. Harry et Ginny s'exclamèrent d'une seule voix : Vous vous êtes enfin mis ensemble tous les deux ! Ils répondirent par l'affirmative.

Ensuite, ils durent parler sérieusement. Harry expliqua à Ginny tout sur les Horcruxes et elle voulu les suivre dans leur mission. Harry accepta avec un peu de réticence mais il accepta pour ne pas se séparer d'elle. Ensuite, ils allèrent tous se coucher. Ils allaient passer une longue et dure journée le lendemain car ils allaient partir tôt le matin pour Godric's Hollow.


End file.
